Australia
'Foundation' Westralia was envisioned by Perth founding fathers IllyriaStajic & TauLord as 'a distant pipedream' in early settlement days with Captain Victricius ''finally bringing the nation to life on the 28th July, 2019. The '''Grand City' of Perth was granted independence after its valiant service in the Slavic Union's competitive war against Germany. Westralia is founded on an Eastern Orthodox Christian, Clerical-Fascist philosophy with a singular political faction being known as "The Gold Guard". 'Capital City' The Grand City of Perth began as a humble settlement where the current 'Fremantle' trading port stands today. The main city-hub was planned by founding father TauLord to be placed on the hills away from the shore with a walled star-fort. Allies, ambassadors and loyal servants may live within the outer walls of the city whilst notable citizens of the nation may be granted their own plots outside the walled premises. This includes the Captain's personal manor south-east of the city and Uptown residents. Landmarks The Star-Fort & Walls Unlike veteran Perth citizens, new citizens are placed to live amongst the star-fort inside the barracks until deemed worthy. The star-fort is the central attraction and also known as the 'capitol'. The fort and the walls that surround the capitol was constructed mainly by Victricius and EmperorWolvian.'' ''Merkatian friend ShulkeroGamesYT also gifted his talent to construct a red-stone gate as a token of friendship. Additional renovations to protect the capitol have been added overtime with increasing hostile activity over time with the final design currently implemented by Korcz. The Cactus Moat The infamous "Cactus Moat" utilises and symbolises the harsh red-desert climate and isolationist policy of Westralia utilising multiple layered waves of cactus with lava-filled gaps to indicate that visitors are definitely'' ''NOT welcome''. T''he moat was constructed by founding father'' IllyriaStajic.'' T''he water-covered magma moat at the front entrance was later installed by EmperorWolvian''. Two moat towers have been constructed on the north-west and south-west corners of the main city walls to assist in maintenance and guard duties. Downtown & Uptown'' The heart of the city-life, this magnificent space of land contains plots to claim, a tavern and political buildings such as the North Korean embassy. Downtown is located towards the Indian Ocean and connects to the Fremantle trading district. Uptown is between the main capitol and Darudo on the eastern grass plains before the desert. Both city plans were a combined effort by ''Korcz, Patapus, ''and ''Czarwave. The Idiot Tower Fremantle also contains a nether-brick lighthouse which is known as 'The Idiot Tower' 'which is where visitors teleport when the spawn is public. The tower was constructed by ''EmperorWolvian. Perth Jail Also comically known as the "Epstein Sex-Dungeon" the tower contains four cells, a balcony lookout and a rooftop access to view the stunning craftsmanship of the city. The jail was constructed by Patapus. Darudo Also known as ''The Fortnite Temple' '''and another ''Patapus building, the sand temple is built eastward towards the harsh, red desert landscape of Westralia. A rather large project, an ice-block train network was also built to create fast access. '''Expansion Westralian ambitions remain within the scope of the Australian continent. The first project was to eliminate the ruins of a previous settlement below Perth which was recycled into the star-fort's walls. A North-West outpost was created as an emergency safety-measure which is also ensured loyal protection by outback town Merkatia. The Merkatian mayor ShulkeroGamesYT ''assisted in creating the redstone gated entrance in '''Perth '''as a token of thanks for allowing him to found Merkatia. A proposed town has been prepared in '''Esperance', Western Australia. The lush grassland is a potential trading town for the Great Southern Ocean with Antarctic activity being more prominent than usual since Westralian independence. Many supply crates are dropped into the Great Southern Ocean and a strategic port on the South coast of Australia is ideal. On the 5th August, 2019 the North Korean town of Pyongyang swore fealty to Westralia after excellent diplomatic relations by Westralian citizen Czarwave ''and Captain ''Victricius ''convinced Pyongyang mayor ''Tomoshmoto to assist Westralia in oriental expeditions. 'Political System' The Gold Guard The political position of Westralia is clerical-fascism which is a third-positionist ideology with pure-authoritarian leanings. 'The Gold Guard' 'is the sole political body which comprises of all first-class citizens of Westralia who protect and serve for the nation's best interest. Orthodox Christianity is the state religion and all citizens must be theist. Whilst Westralians do not care for what other nations believe within their own borders, visitors must respect the laws enforced by The Gold Guard. Westralia is anti-communist and anti-capitalist yet do not charge citizens tax, the only condition is that all citizens must obey and serve for The Gold Guard unconditionally. Captaincy The ''Captain of the Gold Guard' is the ruler of the nation. The Captain is chosen with consideration of worthy strength, willpower and piety by the resigning Captain or through dissatisfied legion-ultimatum. The Captain's ruling term is unlimited but they are allowed to step down and choose a new replacement at any time. Despite this, during unsuccessful campaigns or ill-decisions, the legion may force a current captain to step-down and a new replacement is chosen by the veterans and former captains of the past. A former captain may always be re-granted the prestigious title if the opportunity arises. 'Flag' The flag takes inspiration from the Romanian Iron Guard (Legion of the Archangel Michael) but the primary colour is altered to suit the symbollic black and gold colours of Westralia. Two main flags are erected on the western corners of the main walls in Perth. The main symbol used by the Gold Guard is a triple cross (a variant of the triple parted and fretted one), standing for prison bars which symbolises the martyrdom of Westralian warriors during military campaigns. 'Relations' 'Nations:' The Slavic Union - 'Despite being a communist nation, there is no hostility between the Westralia and the Slavic Union and the two nations have even fought together during the Germano-Slavic war. 'Germany - The Central European powerhouse sees Westralia as a worthy opponent in their efforts to defend the Slavic Union from German offence. Relations during'' IllyriaStajic's'' captaincy was positive but as when the Germano-Slavic war began Victricius was granted captaincy for the European campaign. Tensions are non-existent after Westralian independence especially with a respectable relationship between Kaiser Tauses and IllyriaStajic The Saharan Dominion - 'Westralia's most popular trading partners are the Saharan citizens with plenty of resources gracefully being traded with zero conflict. '''Indonesian Empire '- The closest nation to Westralia is directly above them, little communication has been established and it is assumed both are weary and cautious of each other's global influence. '''Papua New Guinea - The nation of Papua New Guinea were kind enough to allow the founding fathers of Westralia execute the expedition to settle in Perth bearing gifts of boats and varied food to make the rigorous journey. Westralia regards the Papuans as commendable friends. America - Trade between American and Westralia is frequent and peaceful visits have been made between the two nations. Many American citizens are impressed by the structures found in Perth. Estonia - 'Estonia was granted independence from Germany after the Germano-Slavic war and notable trade agreements are made between Westralia and the baltic nation as they are both established during the same time. 'Towns: Merkatia - The outback town was granted claims by founding fathers TauLord and IllyriaStajic on the condition that Merkatia protected the neighbouring Westralian outpost. Mayor ShulkeroGamesYT ''is a friend of the nation and citizens of Westralia are grateful for his installment of the redstone gate for Perth. '''Sofia' - The Bulgarian town trades ocassionally with Westralia as Sofia mayor Fuggish enjoys the red sand of Australia. It is believed that a Westralian embassy is planned to be built once the nation of Bulgaria is established. 'Players:' Most players have close relations with Westralian citizens, whether they are positive or negative is contextual. Westralians tend to be significantly blunt and honest with their political and socio-cultural beliefs which can cause controversy and even moderator intervention. "W''hen a Westralian is online, prepare for the global chat to turn into a political debate".'' Many rivalries and friendships are established with different citizens of different nations amongst the Terra server. Category:Terra Category:Nations